1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and instruments for breast augmentation mammaplasty, as well as other endoscopic surgical procedures.
2. Background Art
Breast augmentation is a surgical procedure that has been performed for many years. Current methods of breast augmentation involve the placement of an implant beneath each breast, either on top of or beneath the pectoralis major muscle underlying the breast. Insertion of the implant can be accomplished using several different incision sites, including transaxillary (armpit), periumbilical (navel), and inframammary (crease). The inframammary incision is the most common incision for placement of a breast implant, as it allows the surgeon to work in close proximity to the breast, thus allowing greater control over implant placement, and typically requires the least operative duration. Furthermore, almost all revision surgeries, should they be necessary, can be performed via this incision. However, the inframammary approach currently requires a 3 to 4 cm incision in order to dissect a subpectoral pocket and insert the breast implant, which can result in an undesirable scar on the anterior surface of the breast.